


【翻译】Surprise!

by Chuh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Cute, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mischief, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Surprise Kissing, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Unconventional Courting Rituals, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Chuh
Summary: 五次Loki靠变形和魔法偷袭吻了Tony，一次Tony啥也没用，但还是反吻了回去。





	【翻译】Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Surprise!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330959) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> 作者：灵感来自雷神3的“Loki变成蛇然后捅了Thor”，我的霜铁cp脑立即把它转换成了一个可以让Tony和Loki在一起的途径。  
> （*note太可爱了我翻译一下）

【1】

第一次，Loki把自己变成什么东西，Tony没预料到。

他刚开始习惯大厦再次有人入住，虽然他喜欢报仇者联盟（甚至喜欢 _Loki_ ，他真没想到），他仍然小小倾向于远离他们所有人，躲在实验室享受平静与安宁。

Thor回到地球后第一时间解释了状况（Asgard的覆灭，疯长姐的死，逃离疯狂泰坦什么的），他们需要找个地方避风头，Tony有点困惑但还是同意了。

大部分Asgard的遗民被安置在Vanaheim等待进一步的指示，但报仇者联盟需要制订作战计划，所以他们留在了Stark大厦。

报仇者联盟当室友很有意思：Bruce是他一贯的自我，只是更开心一点，满脑袋宇宙故事；女武神相当冷淡，但Tony很快认识到，如果不想自己的爱酒失踪，得藏起来不被她发现；Thor还是Thor；而Loki，呃， _令人不安_ 。但Tony觉得任何访客都带来“ _小心点，Stark，他可能会捅你取乐_ ”的警告让事情没那么无聊了。

虽然Loki不快地否认了这项指控，说他不会捅他们的金主，但Thor保持怀疑，两兄弟最终就Loki尝试弄死Tony的可能性争吵起来。

而Tony参与了一个上午十点喝一杯到底算不算早的激烈辩论。

但事实证明，Thor的警告和担忧没有必要。Loki并不倾向于捅他，攻击他，或者用其他什么方式伤害他。Loki只是喜欢和他说话。

Loki对一切充满求知欲， _什么_ 都能找到方法反驳，他还热衷于对任何不幸进入大厦的人进行无伤大雅的恶作剧。总之，身边有他确实充满乐趣。

这大概是Tony放松警惕的原因。 _一个有魔法的恶作剧之神_ 住进来近一个月，但从未捉弄过Tony，这可能就是为什么，工程师完全没有想到自己会成为Loki恶作剧的对象。

他本该清楚的。

Tony在工作间里忙些新的战甲设计以及修理手甲。他不知道自己待了多久，但他伸手想拿个小撬杆时，发现它不在原处。Tony眨眼，茫然地盯了空处一会儿，这才意识到它真的消失了。他开始四处寻找，发现它就在另一个工作台上，离他之前放的位置不远。

Tony小声咕哝，站起来走过去。抓到工具的那刻，手掌刺痛，他迟疑地低头看。没空做其他的，下一刻，Loki突然出现在他面前，坐在工作台的边缘。

“见鬼”，Tony叫了一声，距离太近倒退了一步。

他只瞥到Loki得意的笑容，然后是一个蜻蜓点水的吻。只持续了一秒，Loki就移开了，留下一个欢快的笑声回荡在实验室，自己传送出门消失了，留下Tony惊跳的心。

Tony终于回过神，推开工作台大步踏出了实验室。他不知道自己除了吼法师一句“ _你他妈搞什么_ ”外还有什么想做的，但这似乎是个很好的起点。首先他要做的就是 _找到_ Loki。

这相当困难，他不在自己房间或者公共活动区，Friday也没能在大厦里感应到他（多年在Heimdall眼皮底下藏匿，躲避Fri显然小菜一碟）所以没其他能做的，Tony去找了Thor。

由于他仍然感到莫名其妙和轻微的受到冒犯，想为受到的惊吓给Loki一拳，他可能冲Thor大叫时没给什么信息，“你弟弟特么什么毛病？”

Thor在训练室里和女武神对练，两个人都停下来古怪地看他。

Thor至少，很快接下话茬，“Loki做了什么？”

“他特么变成了撬杆！但在我捡起来时变了回来！吓屎我了然后 _亲_ 了我！”

俩Asgard人盯了他很长一会。女武神像是在努力憋笑，而Thor甚至没有克制，大笑了很久。“一个吻，Stark？”他摇头，“你够幸运了他没做更糟的事。他变形捉弄我的时候最爱的可是小刀！”

Tony的神情肯定传达了他对Thor若无其事，甚至被他兄弟危险行为逗乐的无法理解，Thor走近拍了拍他的肩膀，“别发愁，Stark。他一定只是无聊了。你忽视他了吗？”

Tony打算否认，但想到他这些天一直待在实验室，几乎没和人说过话，可能冷落了Loki。 _但是等等_ ！那很寻常！

Thor轻易忽略掉他的脸色，然后告诫，“Loki不喜欢被忽视。”

“他 _亲_ 了我，”Tony强调。

Thor耸肩，“他捅了我。Loki和他的恶作剧难以捉摸。”

“或者他可能只是喜欢你，Stark。”女武神揶揄。

Tony为这个想法皱巴了脸。不，不。Loki是个奇怪的家伙，只是一个无聊的恶作剧？Yeah，Tony可以理解——但并不是说他找到那个混蛋时不会给他胸口来一下。他不再是个有心脏问题的男人了，但也不需要更多的白头发，该死！

Tony会确保法师知晓，下次想要聊天，唯一要做的就是 _提出来_ 。

* * *

【2】

Tony本该清楚事情没那么简单。

他在几个小时后找到了Loki（当然了，在他停止寻找之后）履行了他的诺言，冲Loki胸膛打了一拳，为受到的惊吓向他抱怨叫嚷。Loki瞎扯说是为了测试他的反应能力，Tony在他盔甲里面时可是有这么对他说过的。最终他们结束在训练室的对练，Loki的眼睛闪闪发亮。

从各方面来说，整件事该被抛到脑后了，但Tony没有充分考虑到一个混乱骗子神的本性。

Loki消停了几天，充足的时间让他放松了警惕。主要是Loki选的那个清晨，Tony刚从床上摇摇晃晃地爬起来，半梦半醒间伸手拿自己的咖啡杯。

他几乎没能意识到魔法触及手掌的刺痛，但察觉到自己手里的不是咖啡而是丝绸衬衫的柔软质地。Tony睡眼惺忪地冲Loki困惑地眨了眨眼睛，太困了以至于根本没能吓清醒。

Loki只是朝他笑了一笑，比上次还温柔一点，眼睛里充盈着温暖和笑意。尽管Tony没能注意到这些，他只看着Loki弯下腰，一只手拨开绞在Tony指缝里的衬衫一角，同时在他唇上印了一个单纯的吻。

Loki弄完的片刻之后退出亲吻，这才放开他，“ _早上好，Stark_ ”，他低声，然后离开。在Tony眨巴两次眼睛间，消失在一片闪光里。

Tony花了相当长的时间凝视空无一人的前方，嘴唇仍因亲吻而轻微刺痛，然后终于挤出一个词，“Friday？”

“Yes，Boss？”

“Loki刚刚是又做了一次吗？”

“Yes，Boss.”

缓慢地点了点头，Tony向前一把抓住AI为他倒满的一杯真咖啡，捧在手心，然后闭上眼睛，享受了他的第一口生命之饮。

最后，Tony决定忽视这个吻，就当没发生（他真有这么个标准，主要是指咖啡前的任何会议）。总之，如果他运气好的话，他的缺乏戏剧反应会剥夺法师的乐趣。

* * *

【3】

第一次可能是个恶作剧，第二次是拙劣玩笑的延续，但三次了？它变成了固定模式。

Tony假设，如果他不作反应，假装清晨的出现-亲吻没有发生可以结束这一切。

下一次他俩碰面时，Tony什么也没说。Loki对着Tony深深皱眉，表情令人抓狂地难以解读（倒不是说Tony让Friday给他回放研究或者其他什么的）但他本以为Loki会转移目标，搞些更大的恶作剧。

Tony没想到，仅仅一周后，他触摸平板的手就感到了熟悉的刺痛。

他坐在公共沙发上给Rhodey发消息还没超过三秒钟， _五分钟前_ 刚开始用平板，不知道Loki什么时候偷偷溜进来动了手脚。

但他那会儿没空深想，刹那间Tony的念头只有魔法真他妈 _狗屎_ 和 _别再这样了_ 。不像之前几次， _这次_ Loki跨坐在他腿上。

Tony瞪大眼睛，但Loki没给他留下反应时间。Loki温暖的手牢牢抓紧他的肩膀，然后唇齿相撞。

这个吻不像之前的，不是一个一触即走的吻，它持续逗留。他能感受到Loki笑容的弧度，觉得自己的手在Loki身侧无处安放，犹豫能否触碰，以及Loki会靠近还是推开他。

Loki退出亲吻，Tony不知道该做什么，一部分的他想要追逐另个人的唇。但Tony没有这么做，他留在原地，睁开眼睛。

他试图在Loki留下他一人，像幻象一样消失前看一眼法师雀跃闪亮的眼睛。想搞明白Loki到底特么在玩什么。他仍然是想得到什么反应吗？而他不可告人的动机，直到Tony尴尬为难，或者沉浸在另个人的吻里才会暴露出来？

 _或者可能他只是喜欢你，Stark。_ 女武神很久之前的话语在他脑海中浮现，但Tony无动于衷地皱眉，坚决打消了这个想法。

 _是啊没错_ ，Tony自言自语， _好像Loki真会是因为这个亲他_ 。

* * *

【4】

这次过后，Tony做了他打开始就该做的事：他变得 _疑神疑鬼_ 。

他身边开始携带一把木尺，在摸任何东西之前用尺戳戳。如果说之前人们觉得他接过东西的方式已经够奇怪了的话，那现在他们有了新理由简直可以叫他怪人。报仇者们的态度在消遣与同情之间徘徊，完全习惯了成为Loki把戏的接受方。

而Loki，似乎烦躁不安，格外地...不高兴。Tony用尺拨钢笔时他走过去，脸上表情晦涩难懂，短暂地眯了眯眼，扯了扯嘴角。只是一瞬间，然后他的表情恢复正常，告诉Tony，他不会被人注意到，除非他 _希望_ 被人留意。

这可能是Tony向他抗议 _不要再偷 ~~袭~~ 吻他_的最佳时机，但直到Loki出了房间Tony也没开口。

Tony觉得他...真的伤害到了Loki。

Thor相信他惹恼Loki，只是因为增加了他实施计划的难度（听起来很不靠谱，Tony确定Loki不是生气）；女武神只是耸耸肩，问Tony拒绝Loki接近后还指望些什么（毫无帮助，让他更胃疼了）；Bruce告诉他不想掺和，Loki还没捉弄过他，而他不想开这个头（可以理解，但还是一点用都没）。

没有Loki神奇出场的两周过去了，他们的微妙友谊岌岌可危。Tony只能大大叹了口气，把尺留在了Loki门外以示和解。

_Fine，你个混蛋，你赢了。你他妈可以再次骚扰我了。_

一整个小时后他穿过套房，注意到吧台中间多了瓶苏格兰威士忌。Tony多疑地打量，相当肯定不是自己放在那儿的，而女武神今天整天都没到他这层。

Tony知道他可以要求Friday确认，但他有点想要自己检验。他没充分考虑就走过去，轻率摸上瓶身。

熟悉的魔法波动流过他的指尖，Tony勾出一个得意满足的笑，Loki出现在他面前，洋洋得意地回敬了一个笑。Loki这次弯下身亲他的时候，一只手捧着他的脸，他有点儿受惊。轻柔甜蜜，有几分几乎像是抚慰。

这次结束，Loki停留了足够长的时间直至工程师睁开眼睛。Loki对他眨了眨眼睛，然后消失在一个小风旋里，稍微弄皱了Tony的衣服。

轻笑，Tony放纵自己享受因为Loki的出现，自己胸口迸发的温暖。

 _Okey_ ，Tony想， _是时候重新推算了_ 。

* * *

【5】

Tony回顾了半小时后得出的结论是什么呢？他不认为Loki是想羞辱他。

事实上他确信女武神开的，Loki喜欢他的玩笑是真的。

Loki仍然是个让人搞不懂的混蛋，他的表情也是，就算让Friday识别也太过复杂。但Tony该死的相信，他无视法师第二个吻的时候，法师的表情里混合着挫败和渴望。他还可以肯定自己开始用尺来预防另一个神奇出场时，有看到Loki眼睛里的受伤和沮丧。

而上一个吻，他眼中的快乐和挑逗的眼神？yeah，Tony确定Loki迷上了他。但他不能百分百确定。因为，如果Loki真想约他，法师总该做点惊喜一吻以外的，不那么纯洁的事吧？

无疑，Loki应当比谁都清楚什么行为更直接些。

（不过，Loki和直率根本是两个放不到一起的词，不是吗？）

所以，Tony决定，如果Loki是在试探Tony对浪漫关系进展的反应。那么Tony也考验他才够公平，对吧？

这意味着他需要Loki再来一个魔法化身。

Tony不得不承认他有点惊讶，一个小时之内Loki就以匕首的形式出现在了他的实验室。这太直白 _明显_ 了，如果说那瓶苏格兰威士忌是试探，那么这就是个彻底的 _挑战_ 。

但Tony毫不犹豫上前，用手指触摸刀片。这次，他没有在意手指间魔法的刺痛感，而是观察Loki现身时的空间扭曲。

他的手放在身侧出现了，锐利的目光集中在Tony身上。工程师只是大胆地扬起眉毛示意： _来吧？魔术师。_

Loki注意到他，吁了一口气靠近，俩人的胸膛几乎贴上。

Tony抬起下巴，凝视着法师翡翠色的眼睛，它们丝毫没有泄露法师隐秘的渴望。然而他的唇，他的触摸呢？就没那么守口如瓶了。

Loki双手捧起他的脸颊，修长的手指轻抚着他的皮肤同时用唇爱抚。然而吻仍然无比纯洁，甚至Tony启唇无声喘息时也是。Loki没有深入。他摩擦嘴唇的动作那么温柔，颤动沿着Tony脊背下窜。

这个吻比其他几个都长，Loki最终退出时，Tony惊讶地意识到自己一动没动，他从Loki触碰他的那刻起就迷失了。但Loki很明显误解了他的反应，他悲伤地轻声叹息，拇指恋恋不舍地在Tony脸颊摩挲。

“所有美好的东西”，他失落地喃喃，然后手从Tony脸上拿开。

这次消失，他没有声响，也没有闪光，什么都没有，只在Tony脑子里留下了未竟的话语。

_所有美好的东西终将消逝。_

好吧，不是这次。

* * *

【+1】

Loki不想被人发现时很难找到，所以Tony问Friday法师所在方位时，万幸得到Loki独自一人在公共厨房的回答。

Tony没空想他在做什么，只是抓起附近的平板就走，匆忙赶去Loki所在楼层时给Friday下了一两个命令。几分钟他就到了房间外，一边心理建设一边调整呼吸。他随意调了份SI的文件，调整到他最放松的姿势。尽管他只有一次机会而紧张的要命。他平稳地走进房间，尽量显得漫不经心。

Loki站了起来，完美，听脚步声他是走向了Tony的方向，Tony假装沉浸在自己的小世界里，盯着屏幕而没能注意到Loki。

他等到最后一刻，距离足够接近，手臂几乎擦到Loki身侧。然后他按下放音键，是他让Friday提前下载的，欢快吹响纸吹笛的声音。Loki惊跳的样子，和Tony转身对上的Loki气恼的表情一样让人满意，他只是踮起脚对准位置来了个轻柔的吻。

只持续了几秒，他就停下，看着Loki惊愕瞪大的眼睛咧嘴一笑。

Tony得意道，“扯平了，宝贝儿”

然后他额外冲他眨了眨眼，准备走开。他刚抬脚，就被发出小小质疑声的Loki抓住胳膊，转向拉回面前。Tony已经发笑，而Loki只是搂住他的腰，更稳妥地把工程师拉入另一个吻，就像实验室里那个。

这一次，Tony弯过胳膊紧紧搂上Loki的脖子。这意味着他的平板会硌着法师的后背上部，他怀疑Loki将会抱怨，但起码不是在Tony快活热切回吻他的时候。

他们终于分开时，Tony发现Loki像舔干净最后一滴奶油的猫那样笑。他边用手抚摸Tony身侧边发表评论，“我真希望这说明我不再需要用魔法引起你的注意了，Stark”

“我希望这意味着如果你打算在我床上施展魅力的话，停止用姓称呼我。”Tony反击。

Loki轻笑，靠的更近，他的嘴唇擦过Tony耳廓在他耳边低语，话语和触感让Tony不止一点兴奋得微微颤抖，“好的， _Anthony_ ”

 _Oh yeah_ ，Tony想， _现在可以百分百确定了_ 。因为无论这里产生的是什么，可以肯定的是对两人来说一定不是见鬼的玩笑。

但该死，他相信Loki选了史上最复杂费解的方式说 _喜欢_ **。**

不过，考虑到一切，他不打算抱怨——转头再次追逐Loki的唇。他断定自己很乐意成为Loki恶作剧的对象，既然他能得到像这样的回报。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：搬运一下第一次完成的翻译，虽然是短篇XD  
>  This is a good method for shyer individuals to steal a kiss from a potential lover（这话是说槲寄生，不过跟这篇很搭x）  
>  雷3Loki那句“Suprise~”超可爱的


End file.
